


Numb

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments in Time Series [16]
Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of her father, leaves Michaela Quinn feeling all alone. This is story #16 in my "Moments in Time" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

1867

Michaela Quinn stood beside her father’s coffin and felt numb. It seems so unreal that the man who had been her confidant, teacher, colleague, and friend was dead. She kept expecting him to open his eyes, smile at her, and tell her everything was going to be all right. 

But it wasn’t. Her father was dead and she had never felt so alone. No one else in her family understood her the way her father had. He alone had encouraged her to follow her dream of becoming a doctor. He had supported her in everything she did, and now, he was gone. 

“Papa,” she whispered, suddenly overcome with emotion. She leaned against the coffin, as her tears overflowed. 

Michaela reached out a hand to tenderly caress his cold, still cheek. “I love you Papa, and I miss you so much. Thank you for loving me enough to let me forge my own path in life. I know, at times, you supporting me, caused you great difficulties with not only mother, but with your colleagues as well. I would not be a physician today, if it wasn’t for your support, encouragement, and guidance.” 

A firm hand tugged on her arm and she heard mother hiss, “Michaeala, get control of yourself!” 

Micheala jerked her arm free of her mother’s grasp and straightened. She wanted to rail at her mother for interrupting her last moments with her father, but restrained herself. She wouldn’t dishonor her father’s memory, by making a spectacle in front of his colleagues and friends. 

“I need to be alone.” She told her mother once she had her emotions under control. 

“Michaela, we have guests.” Her mother reminded her. 

“I don’t care.” 

She left the parlor where her father’s body was laid out for viewing with her mother’s disapproving gaze on her back. She was aware of other looks upon her as well, as she maneuvered through the crowd of funeral attendees, and rushed up the stairs to her room. 

She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on her bed. Her barely contained emotions came rushing back to the surface as she wept for the one person who had always been on her side. Now that her father was gone, she really was alone.


End file.
